Buying Rockets and Other Misadventures
by Fantasism
Summary: "It wasn't often Rin ran off to her secret recluse in the attic of her family's home, locked the door, and lit up. Not often at all. But when she did, oh, she went all out. " Smut-filled GakuRin. NSFW. Brief drug mentions and sex. DL;DR.


A/n: I have no excuse for this. I know, I should be writing _Faceless_, and that's next on my to-do list!

Warnings: Smut, smut, smut! Language, drug use. And Rin being Rin. Human!AU

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

Buying Rockets and Other Misadventures

It wasn't often Rin ran off to her secret recluse in the attic of her family's home, locked the door, and lit up. Not often at all. But when she did, _oh_, she went all out.

Almost always, she went alone. Though, it had been awhile, and in her excitement, she'd forgotten to lock the door. When she heard it open, she expected her twin brother, Len, to look in, horrified by her actions. Or her parents, shaking their heads but knowing that this was bound to happen. Or her best friend, Miku, ready to berate her for her blatant disregard of what her spliff would do for her already deteriorating mental health. What she did not expect was Kamui Gakupo, the author who lived next door, to poke his head on in her little smoke-filled alcove.

She felt that she _should _ask him why he was there, but at the moment, she really couldn't bring herself to care. She was already high as a kite (she giggled at the expression, because she certainly _felt _like a kite!) and didn't really care much about anything. It was much different from the harsh, snarky bitch she usually was. Now, she was the happy-go-lucky stoner chick. Rin missed this person sometimes.

Not really knowing what to say, she held up her pipe, grinning easily in offering.

Gakupo shook his head, declining the offer, before sitting down next to her. She wondered if he would get a contact high. She kind of hoped her would. Stoned Gakupo must be the _shit_. He was so creative, so analytical, so introspective, so... _amazing_.

(Rin would never admit to her little crush on him.)

He was saying something to her, but everything was in slow-motion, and _wow_, she didn't know she was this gone! It was fantastic! She found herself giggling, and watched as Gakupo's brows came together in worry. And he just looked so _funny_ like that, she had to laugh some more.

"Rin?" he reached out, placing a large, _hot _hand on her shoulder. The blonde had to bite her lip to stop any noises from escaping her lips. Oh, yes, touches felt so fuckin' nice when she was like this. Why hadn't she invited the older man here before? Because she thought he wasn't interested? Well, screw that, she was getting what she wanted and she was getting it _now_.

So, without further ado, she turned towards him and planted her lips firmly against his own.

His lips were a bit chapped, and a bit too firm. Strange, she thought, he had looked like he had nice, soft lips. She guessed she wasn't always right, but that was okay, because she was finally getting a reaction from him as he twisted to face her and buried a large hand in her short hair, gripping the blonde strands a bit too tightly, but it somehow felt _really good_. She gripped his shoulders, sharp little nails digging into the fabric of his blue flannel shirt he wore. She liked him in flannels, but right now, she wanted it _off_.

Her fingers danced under the hem of his shirt, scraping her nails across the skin of his lower back. He inhaled sharply through his nose, and the next thing she knew, she was flat on her back.

Gakupo hovered over her, finally detaching his mouth from hers. Blue met blue in a silent question, to which she nodded. He pursed his lips, as if he was questioning whether or not _he _wanted it, and Rin smiled at him, reaching up to tuck a loose strand of purple behind his ear. Apparently, that was all the initiative he needed, because his tongue descended on her throat a moment later.

She sighed happily, fingers twisting blindly at the buttons of his flannel. He helped her out, and soon the article of clothing was on the dusty attic floor.

Her shirt followed soon after, and his own fingers ghosted across the skin of her belly, making the muscles there quiver. His hands traveled up her ribs, and gosh, she picked a fine day not to wear a bra, as his thumbs swiped quickly over her nipples. She gasped, eyes locking with his.

Keeping eye contact, he leaned down, tongue sweeping over where his thumbs just had. Rin bit her lips, suppressing a moan.

He pressed a kiss to the center of her breasts, trailing his lips down her stomach until they reached the waistband of her shorts. All the while he was just _looking _at her. Blushing, she flopped down, watching as her ceiling spun the slightest bit. Her legs twitched, though she couldn't really feel them.

Gakupo peeled away her shorts, pressing his fingers to her center through her panties. She groaned, twisting her hips for more pressure. More, more, more. She needed more! She grabbed him by the hair, yanking him up and clashing their mouths together harshly, managing to flip them over despite their size differences. He might've helped her out just a little.

Shimming down his body, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, curling her fingers around the hem, and pulling his pants and boxers down in one smooth motion.

Then she stared.

It wasn't like she was a blushing virgin or anything, but Gakupo was—he was... for lack of a better word, _big_. She knew he was a big guy, but...

Briefly, she wondered if he'd fit.

Shaking her head, because she was Kagamine Rin, goddammit, and she did not back down, she bent forward and swallowed his length. Or what she could, at least, which was about half. Which she thought was pretty impressive.

With one hand, she curled her fingers around what she couldn't get with her mouth, with the other, she shimmied out of her underwear, free fingers going to her entrance as she pressed two inside of her. She was going to need all the preparation she could get.

Through her bangs, she glanced at Gakupo. He was balanced on his forearms, watching her with half-lidded eyes. He seemed to be enjoying himself, if his deep breathing had anything to say about it.

After a few moments, she pulled off of him, and moved forward so that her thighs straddled his waist. Seeing what she was about to do, he flipped them over, putting her knees over his elbows. Her face reddened at the exposing position, but then he was sliding into her and it didn't matter.

It a hurt a bit, which was surprising. Sex hadn't hurt for Rin for a while now. She twisted her eyes shut, nails digging into his bare back and leaving red lines in their wake. Once he was fully in, he stopped for a minute, letting her get used to him.

It wasn't long before she was sighing, opening her eyes and seeing double. She was really high—off of the weed and off of him. "Move," she demanded, chin raising, as if she was put out he hadn't started to immediately.

Gladly, he began thrusting, slowly at first, which was fine by her. The lethargic pace fit her mood well.

Her toes curled and she let out little noises of pleasure that matched his own. He sped up a bit, going faster and faster until she was sliding across the wood, probably getting splinters, but she didn't care because _god_ this felt good and she just wanted more and—

Rockets burst behind her lids, little dashes of color in the blackness of her closed eyes. Hands scrambled for purchase on his sweaty back as he rode out her orgasm. Soon, he came, too, and rolled off of her, and then they were both panting, staring at the ceiling.

"That was cool," Rin said after a few moments of silence.

Gakupo chuckled deeply, glancing over at her. "That's one way of putting it," he answered back.

Rin rolled over on her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "So, what did ya come here for, anyway?"

The purple-haired man blushed. "I, uh, actually wanted to ask you out. On a date."

The blonde smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "That sounds lovely," she said, and then promptly fell asleep.

–

A/n: Finally done with this shit. Gah.

Review, please! That was, like, my first hetero smut. I'd like some feedback!


End file.
